Suudo
"Care to fight against something you cannot see?"'' - Suudo when he is hidden among the shadows '' MAL Faker Suudo is a powerful member of Team MAL who holds one of the highest ranks. Some END Members actually believe that he is the leader of Team MAL, although there are several members with more strength and rank than him, such as Grant/Malam. Appearance Suudo is an odd humanoid creature made of an unusual substance that is very lightweight and is as black as the night sky. He was incomplete when he escaped from the lab where he was made; his left arm was underdeveloped and unhealthy, so he replaced it with a robot arm. Plus, his face is distorted and grotesque, so he always wears a mask to cover it. His eyes seem to be constantly on fire for some reason; according to some recovered records from the scientists who created him, it was a bug that they were hoping to fix, but they were unable to do it before he escaped. Suudo himself constantly tries to get rid of the flames in his eyes, as they are the only things that give away his position in the darkness, but he cannot remove the effect without becoming blind in the process. Personality Suudo has an undying love for science; with every action he does and every move he makes, he always does it for the sake of science. He is usually ignorant to any downsides that a particular experiment might produce, but he has made exceptions in the past. Powers and Abilities Many members of END consider Suudo to be the most dangerous member of Team MAL, even more than Malam. He has many abilities that intimidate many members of either team. Suudo's shadowy appearance makes him the perfect stealth character. He is easily able hide among the shadows, although his eyes can give away his position since they are almost always glowing. He is also able to literally merge into shadows, becoming 2-dimensional. He is unable to harm anyone while he is like this, but it is very hard to find him. He usually uses this method as an escape technique. He has spent almost a year training with a sword; he is not nearly as good as certain other sword-wielders in either team, such as Sparrow, but his sword abilities are stll quite potent; his speed allows him to spar with even the toughest of opponents. Many members on either team believe that Suudo's most terrifying ability comes from his robotic left arm. This arm has the mystical ability to literally absorb the very essense of an opponent. As long as he is close enough, Suudo can sap every bit of power from his target and render them helpless. For example, at one point he was able to absorb Firewing's Dragon Essense, which caused Firewing to lose his dragon abilities and forced him to remain stuck as a human until he regained the power that Suudo stole. The good news is, Suudo's robotic arm can be removed, and if it's destroyed, the essense that it stole can be returned to its original owner. Category:Team MAL Category:Important Characters Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Demonic Beings Category:Original Characters